Space Jam: A New Generation
by LittleKc
Summary: Years later, after the last Tune Squad game, everything seems to be going great. That is, until a new threat is back. And now the Looney Tunes need help! But Jordan has retired and with the NBA Lockout, can this be the end of the Looney Tunes?


Hey guys so I know I haven't updated any stories but I really will. Just got a new idea and a new laptop and since school is practically done, I have more time now! Yay! Anyway got this idea during my English class when a couple of classmates were talking about there being a remake of Space Jam or something but with one of our favorite players. Now FYI, I will be making fun of Lebron Jame just to put that out there only because well, I just don't like him so yea. But I won't be too harsh... Maybe. Anyway this is set during the 2011 NBA Lockout. Why? Because I said so muahahaha. Anyway enjoy! Reviews please!

* * *

It was a glorious day! The sun was shinning. The birds were singing. And of course, the hunter was hunting.

"Shhhhh, be very very quiet, I'm hunting wabbits." said Elmer as always trying to hunt down his prey. He tip toed quietly towards a rabbit hole.

"Eh, what's up doc?" said Bugs right behind him.

"Waitin' to catch that ol wabbit."

"I see, well doc you'll never catch him that way."

"I wont?" replied Elmer.

"Dear heavens no, you see you don't wait for the rabbit, let the rabbit come to you." said Bugs.

"Oh I see now, but how do I do that?"

Bugs paused, he hadn't thought this through. He looked around and noticed a space ship flying about in the air. He thought about how to work this through. Then it finally came to him. He estimated the landing and walked a couple feet away from the hole and marked an X into the ground.

"Stand here. Right on this X. And you'll get your surprise." smirked Bugs.

"Oh boy, I'll finally catch that Wabbit." exclaimed Elmer.

"Yea don't worry just stand right there and you'll get it." said Bugs climbing back into his hole.

Elmer just stood above the X and thought about something.

"Say wasn't that that wabbit?" He thought out loud. "Why I oughta-"

He was soon interrupted as he heard the sound of a spaceship flying way too low to the ground, ready for landing. He looked down at the X he was standing on and frowned. "Not again..." he mumbled as the ship landed right on him.

Bugs poked his head out and watched as the ships door opened revealing strange creatures abored. Bugs squinted trying hard to see who was inside, but only saw shadows. He thought it was probably Marvin the Martian until one of them stepped out into the sun light, revealing who he was. Bugs eyes grew wide.

"Oh no...!"

* * *

A little miles away, Michael Jordan was sitting in his house watching the news about the 2011 NBA Lockout. He watched dismayed at the fact such a thing was pushing back his favorite sport of all time, Basketball.

"_And now here's Marc Stein with the news on the 2011 Lockout, Marc."_

"_Thanks Joshua, well it seems, as a labor standoff spanning nearly five months plunged into chaos, the NBA commissioner David Stern and NBA Players Association executive director Billy Hunter could agree on only one thing... The 2011-12 NBA season, both men conceded Monday, is legitimately in jeopardy."_

Michael shook his head as he watched the TV. His girlfriend, Yvette, walked in from the kitchen and sat on the sofa next to him.

"They're still going on with this stupid thing?" she asked watching the TV as well.

"Yea, seems like there won't be a NBA season next year." sighed Michael.

"This is so stupid. I don't know how you can even watch this sweetie, nothing but bad news. This isn't even worth my time anymore. We need a miracle now." she sighed looking at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late sweetie, its already ten. Let's go to bed." she got up and looked at Michael.

"You go on, I wanna see if things are getting better. I'll be up soon." he said still staring at the TV.

"Alright sweetie, don't stay up to late. TV is bad for your eyes." she giggled as she gave him a kiss goodnight and went up to bed.

Michael kept on watching, it seemed that there really was no hope for the 2011-2012 NBA season, all was lost. After about thirty minutes, he got up and turned off the TV. He began to walk up the stairs when he heard a noise coming from the backyard. He thought nothing about it till the dog started barking and the sensor light came on. He walked over to the back door and looked out the window. He saw nothing at all.

He turned to walk away when he heard the noise again. Finally he decided to go out and investigate. He opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Hello? Hello?" he yelled.

He stepped out and looked around. All he saw was his dog barking at the hole in the ground.

"Darn rabbits." he mumbled.

"Hey I resent that." came a familiar voice.

He paused and turned around. He smiled as he saw his familiar friends. Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny.

"Heh, should've known." he smiled.

"What's up doc?" asked Bugs taking a bite from his carrot.

"How can you act cool like that? We have an emergency here Bugs!" exclaimed Daffy.

"What's going on guys?"

"Well you see, we need a little bit of help." said Bugs calmly.

"Here come inside we'll talk." said Michael inviting them into his house.

"Nice digs." complimented Bugs looking around.

Daffy was awestruck at all the nice things inside the house.

They went to the living room and sat down on the sofas.

"How can I help you guys?" asked Michael.

"Well you see," began Bugs cooly "It seems we-"

"Stop acting all calm! This is an emergency Bugs!" Yelled Daffy.

"Oh Daffy calm-"

"No don't tell me to calm down! Michael they're back and they're determined to take all the Toons back to that stupid amusement park!" yelled Daffy.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You see Michael, remember the aliens that took the talents from the basketball players last time?" Michael nodded. "Well hmmm lets see... Well are these names familiar to you at all? Lets see they were Kevin Durant, Dwayne Wade, Kobe Bryant, Dwight Howard, and um... What was that other name?"

"LeBron James." mumbled Daffy.

"Oh yea, that fellow."

"Well yea I know them, they're in the NBA, pretty good players to. Whats up with them?"

Bugs and Daffy looked at each other.

"Haven't you heard anything about them, like talent wise?" asked Bugs surprised that Michael didn't know.

"Uh no you see the NBA is going through some stuff right now, doesn't look like we'll be having a season next year." sighed Michael.

"Well that explains a lot." mumbled Daffy.

"You see, these new aliens came and are after us again, they want another match of basketball from us and at first we thought we could take them like last time until we saw their skills."

"Those monsters are better than the Monstarz!" shouted Daffy.

"Well what can I do?" asked Michael a little worried.

"We need you Michael, we know your talent is better than any of theirs." said Bugs.

Michael sighed.

"Guys I can't I mean look at me! I'm forty eight already. That game was back in my prime. I'm to old for the sport, I retired already. I can't help you guys."

"Michael we need you." sad Daffy.

"I'm sorry Daffy. I can't..." he sighed, but then he got an idea. "But I know who can help." he smiled.

"Who?" they both asked.

"Well he's the top point guard prospect in the country. Really good player. Surprised the Monstarz didn't get him. Probably to quick for them." he laughed. "Anyway, his name is..."

* * *

Cliff hanger hahaha! I wanna know who you guys think it is. And the players that were chosen in this story were from a link of the Top 10 NBA players of 2011-2012 so don't get butt hurt or anything okay. Hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned!


End file.
